Dancing With Death
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: ("She's so elegant, so graceful. Yet why is she dancing to such a sad song, and alone?"... She held her hand out to me.) Arnold has dreamt of meeting a girl with golden blonde hair, and cold deep blue eyes. At the end of every dream she asked for his help. Sadly after the death of Phil and Gertie, Arnold might have the chance to do just that.


**Dance With Death**

 **OKAY I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STUFF TO FINISH OR FIX, BUT I HAD TO MAKE THIS STORY. I PROMISE TO GET THE OTHER ONES DONE. PROMISE, PROMISE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Please , sir. May I own Hey Arnold?" The old man looks at me and growled. "No!" I look at him in shock. "Well damn. You, sir. Are a bitch!" With that I walked away.**

* * *

 **Arnold's POV**

Chapter 1: Their dance comes to an end.

 ** _-Dreamy Dream-_**

 _"Hello?!" I asked to no one as I walk down a long hall I could hear something._ Music _...?I thought to myself. I continued down this long hall till I reached a pair of dubble doors at the end. I carefully placed my ear on the door.._.The music is coming from in here... _I observed. The song playing has no words, it was soft, beautiful, so elegant, and at the same time...sad._

 _I opened the door just a crack to see who was inside. Who or rather, what I saw took my breath away. It was a girl around my age she had on a silk white spaghetti strap dress, that stopped at her feet, and that hugged her breast nicely, and it did not show to much. Her her long blonde hair shined like gold in the light. She was dancing in what I think is a ball room, but she was dancing... by herself._

 _She looked so beautiful, but why is she dancing to such a sad song alone? I opened the door a little wider, she must have heard me, because she stopped an looked at me. Her eyes were an icy blue, they look so cool and warm at the same time. "H-Hi I...um... I-I heard the..the um music... I wanted to know w-where it was coming from. Y-You danced very beautifully, it was very graceful." I s_ _aid very nervously._

 _She just stood there looking at me oddly, then she did something I was not expecting... She held out her hand. I looked at it like it was a gun and she wanted me to shot someone. Then I finally took her hand hesitantly, as she lead me to the center pf the ball room I took a good look around. I was classy. A little to highy society for my tast._

 _I snapped out of my observation when she turned around, and looked at my in my eyes. "Dance.." She said softly. Her voice ringed in my ear as I obeyed her order. I did know how to waltzed very well, but when I danced with this girl I could feel myself dance just as good as she was. What's your name." I asked her looking into her deep blue eyes, I could feel myself getting lost in them. The funny thing is I don't really mind._

 _She did not answer me, I was about to answer a nother question until the lights went off. "Hey." I could feel her, she was sliding her hand out of mine. "I have to go." She said softly "Why are you here." I asked I was starting to see her face clearly even though it was dark. But she looked sacred like someone was after her. She napped her head back at me"Help me. She still spoke softly. I looked at her confused. "How?" I asked._

 _I was about to reach out to hand and grab her when I saw to big arms reached out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around her thin fram. "HELP ME!" She yelled from nowhere. "How." I yelled the darkness closing in on me. "What do you want from me?! What do want my help with?!" I asked fear, worry, and sadness lacing my voice._

 _Then right beside my ear I heard a voice whisper. "Justice."_

 ** _\- END OF DREAM-_**

 _"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY AR-"_

I jumped up out of bed and quickly and unplugged my potato clock, panting deeply. _What was with that dream?! That is like the third time this week?!_ I looked at the clock 7:15 "CRAP ONLY 45 MINUTES TO GET READY!" I made a mad dash to my closet to get dress for school. As I rushed in to the kitchen my grandpa was sitting at the head of the table reading his paper.

"Hey shortman." He said calmly. "Grandpa why didn't you wale me up?!" I asked rush to make me a sandwich for breakfast. "Oh but shortman you looked so peaceful." My grandma cooed. I sighed. "Grandma!" I looked at the clock only 25 minutes. "It's okay guys, I have to go love you guys."

"Bye Arnold we love you!" They yelled after me.

...

"Hey Arnold!" I looked up to see my best and his girlfriend. "Hey Gerald, Hey Phoebe!" I was happy their relationship was going strong for six years. Phoebe has always been alone but every since he asked her out, she has been opening up to others. "Greetings, Arnold. How are you this fine day?" She asked politely. However I was to busy with my own thoughts to answer her.

"Arnold?" She asked in a worried voice. Said I looked up. "Oh hey, Lila." My old flame, she's been in Hillwood for seven years. I had a crush on her but after dating for three years we got bored. Now she's my best female friend. I smiled. "Hey, Lila. Sorry guys I'm just tired."

Gerald looked at me knowingly, I told him about the dream I had of the blonde girl. I turned away from him smiling gently to calm the girls down. "Come on girls well be late for our classes." I knew that would get them they hate being late. "Oh yes! You are just ever so right Arnold, we better hurry. Come in Phoebe before we are late for math."

Both Lila and Phoebe rushed off leavng Gerald and I alone. "You gad that dream again didn't you." He said more like a statement then a question. I nodded. "Gerald what am I gonna do? What if she goes here at school with us?!" Gerald look just as worried as I did. "Look what if I go over your house after school, and we think of a plan ask around to see what's going on." Gerald ask trying to comfort me. It worked. "Sure Gerald, thanks man." Gerald smiled and stuck put his hand. "No problem bud what are friends for,"

I smiled at me best and long time friend, as we did our age old handshake. "Come on lets go to class."

...

My class was in the basement at school, it was kinda unnerving at times but it never got to me like it did now. It was so dark and kinda creepy, as I round the corner I walked straight into someone. "Sorry." I said as I got back to my feet. I looked up to see that kid Brainy, I smiled politely. "Hey, Brainy." He wheezed as he looked over my shoulder and smiled, and was that a light blush?

I turned around, but... no one was there. "Brainy, who are you looking at?" I aked as we got up from the ground. He looked at me a little.. scared? "Uh...no one." He said before walking away. I shrugged it off. "Okay, bye." As I walked into class, I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my spine.

I also heard what sound liked someone breaking a pair of glasses.

...

At lunched time I wasn't really hungry, and I really didn't feel like being around being a fifth wheel. Lila was dating Sid. So I decided to walk around when I finally made my way to the library there was not that many people in there, so I took this as an opportunity to read something. Ten minutes into my reading I felt someone sit across from me. I looked up to see it was Brainy. He looked very serious.

I tried to offer him a smile. "Hey, Brainy. What are you doing here?" I asked. He just sat there looking at me, I have never seen Brainy look so serious before. I was about to ask what's wrong when he finally spoke. "Help Her." With that he calmly got up and left. I sat there in shock, how did... how did he know. By the time I got up he was already gone, as I ran out of the library the bell rang.

 _Crap! I don't have anymore classes with Brainy..._ I thought to myself in disappointment. I left to finish the rest of my day looking forward ro going home.

...

"Hey Gerald. Where's Phoebe is she not ready to go." Gerald shocked his head. "Naw man. She said she had to stay after school. I did tell her I would come get her later so I will have to leave you in the dust later." Gerald got his learners permit at sixteen amd was now a full fledged driver at the age of seventeen.

When my and Gerald reached the house it was kinda quiet, but I didn't think much of it. "Gerald I think Brainy knows something." I finally said as I started to pace my room. Gerald raised his eye brow at me. "Why do you say that?" He asked. When I was at the library during lunch time. He came in there and told me. 'Help Her.' Gerald she has to go to our school! What if she's in trouble right now!"

Be now Gerald got up and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Man calm down. We can't do anything with you freaking out like this. We have the school's yearbook, lets ust see if she's in there. If she's not we'll look around tomorrow after school. Because I have to get Phoebe in an hour." He said calmly.

I nodded. "Okay Gerald. But if she is?" Gerald gave me a thumbs up. "No sweat, man. We'll think of something." He said encouragingly. I gave him a smile he was right. "Okay man. Thanks." Gerald shrugged nonchalantly. "No prob, Bob." He said with a smile. I chuckled lightly, maybe I could do this.

After our hour of looking, we found nothing. "Well man it looks like she doesn't go to our school. Look I will help you more tomorrow, but I have to get Phoebe." Gerald said, walking to my door. I sighed as I follow him. As I walked through the threshold I felt that same odd chill run down my spine. I did not say anything about it however.

"Okay tomorrow we ask around okay?" Gerald me with a smile, as he stuck out his hand. "Of course man, I am always there for you." I gave Gerald a smile as we did goodbye. When Gerald finally left I noticed that it was quiet...way to quiet. I knew by now there had to be some noise it was almost dinner time.

I decided since I had the chance I would make dinner. When I went into the kitchen I found a note on the refrigerator.

...

Arnold all the borders are going out of town to see Mr. Hyunh

Daughter Mia give birth to her baby girl.

Yours: Ernie

...

"Sometimes it sucks to be sixteen." I said to no one. I went ahead and made dinner for me and my grandparents, and when I was done I noticed no one came down stairs, in from outside, from the ceiling (Grandma likes show off her samurai skills.). I brushed it off as nothing, and went up stairs. However when I passed their master bed room the door opened slightly, it felt like cold air was seeping out the door.

I consciously walked over to their door and pushed it opened. All the air rushed out my lungs. "No..." I whispered in horror. In the bed was my Grandma, and on the floor was my Grandpa holding her hands. I rushed off to call 911, in minutes they were here. Everything around me turned into a blur.

My mind was so fuzzy but, I felt the strangest thing. I..I think I felt a small pair of arms wrap themselves around my shoulders.

"I am sorry."

* * *

 **Okay lets make things clear if your confused.**

 **1\. Yes Helga is dead. 2. Yes that was Helga, Brainy saw in the hall. 3. Yes Brainy can see Ghost (Got the idea from. The Ghost Train episode.) Helga didn't live in Hillwood. 5. No Arnold doesn't know who Helga is... obviously.**

 **If you think of something to ask or have any ideas on how I can improve.**

 **Review Please**


End file.
